


Vid for Highway of Regret by Merentha13

by HaritaEllea



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Video, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaritaEllea/pseuds/HaritaEllea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer vid for Merentha13's brilliant story in Pros Big Bang 2015 which you can read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4853981">HERE</a>.</p>
<p>Summary (as provided by the author): Fate or coincidence?  Derby, Belfast, London, the British Army, MI5, the IRA, CI5.  Who is Patrick Breen and what part did he play in the lives of CI5’s best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid for Highway of Regret by Merentha13

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my writer Merentha13 for the wonderful story that was an instant inspiration for this vid. It was an honour and joy to be her teammate, to exchange ideas, encourage each other and generally have great fun. Many thanks to the Mod Squad for their hard work and dedication, for the help and encouragement all the time.


End file.
